The Return
by Radiating Awsomeness
Summary: After a long time, finally, the second part to the series is out! It will have more descriptions, more insights, and more character development!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Long time no see, and I believe I owe all of you an apology. **

**In my defense, I lost motivation although now I am back, to end what I have started.**

_Previously_

_**Artemis P.O.V**_

We had a rough idea that the monster was somewhere near Los Angeles, but we could not trace it. Not even the wolves were able to trace its scent. I also had the feeling as if we were being watched. As if despite us knowing its location, we were the ones at a disadvantage. The wolves interrupted my line of thinking with their howling, followed by them racing towards the city. Of course, we all followed. They suddenly stopped near the suburbs and THAT was when we were attacked by a group of Empusas and Cyclops. We, the hunters, had been TRICKED!

We got rid of those monsters and it was then that I caught a glimpse of a humanoid figure on top of one of the buildings. He just vanished suddenly, assuming it was a he. And the way he vanished wasn't like we gods do, nor how my hunters do. Dark tendrils embraced him and he was just gone. It could well have been my imagination if it wasn't for the feeling that washed over me and rendered me helpless.  
The feeling of utter powerlessness.

Olympus, it seemed, was facing a threat, that was greater and more powerful than we had faced before. Defeating it would prove very hard, even with help of all the demigods!

**Chapter 1**

_**Minotaur P.O.V**_

_He had left me in-charge, of a group of monsters, that had no inclination to go against his wishes. It wasn't because they were loyal to him, they FEARED him. And fear, I have learnt can make one do a lot of things, even those against your nature. Like sitting tight, and not escaping Hell, to cause havoc in the world above.  
We weren't really different from those puny mortals, we just don't have a conscience. Most of us at least. I am one of those monsters, although I suppress my conscience, and I have become good at it. But I suppose it's because of the fact that I'm a half demigod. _

_Even though this reflecting is good, not only a past-time in Hell but also to keep up my unknown-somewhat humanoid-ish side alive, however, I should probably get up and work on recruiting more monsters for the Legion. _

_He hasn't told me anything about his plans with this army, but it's obvious, it is to cause havoc on Earth. Or could it be, that with these numbers and his strength, he is working to destroy the Gods and the demigods alike. To make himself King, with we as his loyal supporters? If that were the case, I wonder whose side will I be on? The Olympians or him? Is it possible that we could be free, for once and for ever? Or am I over-thinking it? He just intends to breakthrough Hell? Couldn't he already?_

_**In Hell**_

Monsters of all kinds had gathered near the gates of Tartarus as the Minotaur had told them to. But everyone knew, he himself wasn't clever enough or patient enough, to gather an army before attacking, and everyone knew he was working for Him.

The Minotaur had divided the army into squadrons, each with approximately the same number of different kinds of monsters, and these squadrons were placed in different parts of Hell, so that their presence wasn't noticed by Hades or any of his minions. The main army was near Tartarus, as this was His abode, and there was less supervision here. Furthermore, Tartarus itself shadowed their presence to some extent. If this wasn't enough, they were placed near areas where portals to the other world occasionally opened, so that they could efficiently pour out from Hell.

_**At Olympus**_

_**Artemis P.O.V **_

I had called a meeting to discuss the development that had been made in our monster-hunting which regrettably had failed. Surely, we had killed many monsters, but the main purpose was to find the source of power which had shook both Olympus and the Earth. Even though, I didn't want to highlight the apparent failure of my hunters, I had no choice.

Soon, Hestia appeared, followed by Poseidon, Hades, and rest of the Olympians. Father, of course arrived _fashionably late, _even after Hera.

"Why have you summoned us? Is it important?", Father asked.

I cut-short a retort and simply replied in the affirmative.

"What is it? Tell us!" Ares asked albeit slightly excited.

I looked around the room, reading all of their expressions. Zeus was slightly interested. Apollo seemed worried, as he saw me worried. It was good to know that he cared, although I would never tell him that. Athena, Hestia and Hades seemed curious. Hera was completely blank and Ares couldn't care less.

I sighed and then told them the whole incident.

"So basically, you called us here to tell us about how you and your hunters failed miserably?" Ares retorted.

"That wasn- "

I was interrupted by Athena.

"No, you idiot, even though I have to admit that this is humiliating for Artemis but obviously she didn't tell us all this just to humiliate us."

"Yeah, and if something could fool the hunters, it is certainly dangerous." Apollo pointed out.

"Indeed, and that is why she called us, to inform us of this new threat," Athena remarked.

"Hah! I bet I could have crushed him within seconds" Ares haughtily replied.

"You couldn't even defeat _him_, and this was way stronger than _him_" I had to remind him, to which he became sheepish and silent, which was a relief.

"So, you think, this was the reason for the power surge that we felt?" Athena asked.

"I think so, but we can't be too sure, it could well have been a monster…" I replied, but everyone including myself knew that I was deluding myself.

"To be on the safe side, we should keep looking for this mysterious figure, I'll look through the archives to see if there is any humanoid monster in Tartarus, that we don't know" Athena assured everyone.

Father felt that it was time to make a _bolt _statement, "Very well, I, Zeus, King of Gods and God of Skies, hereby declare a search party to look for this foul creature and to put it to death."

Finally, Poseidon also spoke, "Although we shouldn't involve any of the demigods for this search, it would cause panic within the camps."

Athena praised his profound thinking and she seemed surprised.

That surprised all of us, or at least those who noticed, because Athena doesn't praise anyone, let alone her enemy. But no one said anything, except Hestia, who smiled knowingly.

Hades also put forward a proposal, "I think these demigods should include the Hunters, after all they are also demi-gods, at least most of them."

I was furious at this; how dare he compare my hunters to those demigods. My any one hunter, could beat two of the campers single-handedly. Except the Old Ones, the Ones who participated in the Giant War, those were strong, but less in number.

Apollo had apparently realized that I had been offended, so he diffused the situation by clarifying Hades' viewpoint, "What he means to say is, we shouldn't put their lives in danger, they are important too."

"Or wait, you are too scared to fight alone?" Ares remarked.

I squinted at him, "Artemis isn't afraid of anything", I replied boldly.

"So, then it's settled, we Gods will look for the Mysterious figure, and let's keep it a secret, until we know more about it" Hera finally spoke.

We all agreed to this, and the meeting was adjourned by Zeus, the unofficial God of Theatrics.

I sat there, thinking how I would break the news to the hunters, they had to live with the campers, for an unknown amount of time. Plus, I didn't like keeping things from them, after all they were my sisters in arms.

But I finally decided not to tell them, after all, this was for their own safety. Even if I didn't want to agree with Hades, he was right, we couldn't endanger the lives of these demigods, not unless we knew more about the threat. And I had seen him, I had felt powerless.

Another thing that I realized was that the Gods had become more considerate towards the demigods, all due to _his _efforts, even though _he_ was a man and despicable like other men, _he _gave the demigods their rights. _He _had opened the eyes of the Olympians, to tell them that, the demigods weren't pawns in their games, but rather important for the survival of everyone.

_Sigh_ I should break the news.

Just as I was about to leave, something caught my eye, on the ceiling above, in a corner, I saw something black, disappearing. When I looked again, there was nothing there. Could it be that figure? But I hadn't felt any power surge or the helplessness that had come over me earlier. If it wasn't him, then what was it? How could something enter the Throne Room without us knowing. It must have been my eyes deceiving me, the figure had scared me more than I let on, I suppose. Or I was over-thinking it? But I concluded that it must have been due to some other reason, after all I couldn't fear a monster. I was Artemis, the Hunter. Killing monsters was my job!

**Hope you liked it? I'll try for one chapter a week, if I can. **

**R&R :/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You know, I love criticizing and when people criticize me, so feel free to do that. Also, your ideas will be considered, so if you want to suggest something, go right ahead. **

_Previously _

_**Artemis P.O.V**_

_Just as I was about to leave, something caught my eye, on the ceiling above, in a corner, I saw something black, disappearing. When I looked again, there was nothing there. Could it be that figure? But I hadn't felt any power surge or the helplessness that had come over me earlier. If it wasn't him, then what was it? How could something enter the Throne Room without us knowing? It must have been my eyes deceiving me, the figure had scared me more than I let on, I suppose. Or I was over-thinking it? But I concluded that it must have been due to some other reason, after all I couldn't fear a monster. I was Artemis, the Hunter. Killing monsters was my job!_

_ Now _

_**Mars P.O.V**_

Even though my alter-ego made light of it, the fact that Artemis and her hunters had been deceived by a monster, was quite scary in the concept. No one escaped the Hunters, as the name suggests, they hunt, but it seemed as if they were being hunt.

If the hunters weren't safe, we couldn't be too sure about the demigods. I should keep an eye on the Romans…

_**Meanwhile in Hunter's Camp**_

_**Thalia P.O.V**_

Artemis had brought us back to our territory, the forest. She had ordered me to have the camp set up, and to keep an eye on the newer recruits. To be honest, most of us were still recovering from the fact that we had been ambushed, by a group of lowly monsters. Even though we hadn't sustained any deaths, but some of them ours had been hurt. Pheobe was tending to them. Perhaps they all had failed to notice, that Artemis too had been ambushed, and she was a goddess. How come she didn't realize it was a trap?

If it was some other Olympian, I would've said that they had known, and were testing us. But this was Artemis. Our sister more than our patron. She wouldn't do this to us? Could she? After all, every single one of us trusted her with our lives.

But then how did she not know?

Another question that needed answering was, how on Earth did the monsters had such good co-ordination? They seemed united, and one thing we know about monsters, they don't unite… unless… they had been rallied by somebody? Like what happened in the Giant Wars? Did it mean we had a new threat at our hands? Previously, we had Percy, whatever others say about him, I don't believe him, nor the fact that he had betrayed Annabeth. He was the one who went through Tartarus with her, and betraying her was out of question.

It must have been a misunderstanding. But no one believed me, not even Nicks, though we didn't talk much. Artemis had been angry with me for supporting him, for as long as Percy had been thrown into Tartarus, better still, thrown himself into Tartarus, a period of 2 years…

An idiot of a cousin I had.

I was on top of a tree, sharping my knives, as I watched the hunters, set up camp. I had already set up my tent, after scouring the area for potential threats.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, when a huge centaur burst into the clearing. He was followed by many other monsters, and it seemed that they had surrounded us, completely. Their numbers were way more than us, that much was clear. And we couldn't use arrows, as the distance between us and them was reducing by the second. And hand-to-hand combat was our only choice. I front-flipped down the tree, landing on my feet, rolling over and stabbing the nearest monster. Pheobe had also understood the need of protecting the new recruits, and had brought some of the older hunters with her. Together we formed a flank, with the sole purpose of protecting the young hunters. But it was a hopeless fight, we were completely surrounded, cut off from all sides, with no escape.

Monsters continued to fall under our knives, but they were too many. How come, we had been ambushed twice? And how did they all know where we were? And again, their co-ordination was terrifying.

Our first hunter fell, Athepa, daughter of Hermes, and she was lost within the monsters, probably trampled to death. We continued to retreat; our circle gradually started decreasing. I was thinking of asking them all to run, although many of us won't survive the onslaught, but thankfully I didn't have to make the choice.

In a burst of white light, stood our patron and sister Artemis. When the monsters saw her, they scrambled. The tide had turned and we now scrambled after them, to try and regain our lost pride. We had _lost _two battles, in a day. The monsters were faster, and soon disappeared, those who didn't fell when our arrows hit them, turning to dust.

We assessed the damage, many of us hunters had been severely hurt, mostly the older hunters, that's why we hadn't complained. The responsibility of this fell on me more than others, as I had failed to notice their advance, until it was too late.

One of the hunters had _died, _because of my carelessness. And worse enough, we were unable to find her body, and weren't able to give her the proper burial.

I thought Artemis would be mad at me, but she didn't look mad, more like she knew this would happen. The calmness and the knowing look she gave, made me doubtful.

Anyhow, she set up boundaries to protect against the monsters, if any of them came again and asked Pheobe to make sure the hunters tended to their wounds. Then she called me into her tent.

I knew, here came the scolding…

When I entered, she was pacing around, she sat down and motioned me to do the same. So I did what as she did.

She seemed apprehensive.

"So, mind telling me how this all happened?"

"I didn't see them coming, even though I was on the lookout…" I admitted my mistake.

"I don't blame you; they were different kinds of monsters…"

"Really…?"

I couldn't believe it, I thought I deserved some sort of punishment. She seemed distracted. I decided to break the silence.

"Artemis, I was thinking, these monsters had such good co-ordination, just like the ones in the Giant Wars. Could it be that we have another threat, like those before? If so, then we don't have Percy now…"

"He was a nobody; we don't depend on boys…"

"We both know, he was better than most of us hunters, you just hate him for he is a boy."

"I hate him for what he was, a _vile creature_."

"And you know, he isn't like that, he never was."

"He was unduly punished, for something he didn't do."

"This topic is closed now. I called you here to inform you about something, you and the hunters will be moving in with the Romans and Greeks in New York."

"What? NO, way!"

"You all must behave, especially with that Athena's daughter."

"I don't want to see her face."

"It's an order!"

"Very well, for how long?"

"For as long as I say."

"Where are you going?"

"I am not bound to answer. Just go and tell the hunters, and raise camp tomorrow. I'll take you to New York, from there on, you are on your own."

"Okay."

_**Artemis P.O.V**_

I didn't like being rude and cold with Thalia, but it was necessary. She had already guessed that we were facing a threat, and as much as I hated to admit it, us not having the _boy _was a huge disadvantage. He was a wonderful leader, and the best fighter out there.

Another thing that struck home was the fact that I should recheck Apollo's story. Diana agreed with me too.

So, after making sure the boundaries would hold, I went back to Olympus. Athena was right where I thought she would be, in the Olympian Archive Room. I decided to be straight forward with her.

"What actually happened with Perseus?"

She was caught off-guard.

"Wha-what?"

"So, you had something to do with this all?"

"You want the truth, I'll tell you. He cheated on my daughter, but the blames I had Annabeth put on him weren't real. They were vengeance. And I helped my daughter turn the camp against him. It was all revenge, nothing personal from my side."

"So, because of revenge, you damned a demigod into Tartarus?"

"Yes, and I had the girl he was cheating on, killed, her apartment was destroyed."

And then it struck me, Thalia had mentioned a lot of times that the Gods were responsible for the sudden death of Sally Jackson and her unborn child.

"You also had his mother killed?"

"No, just the girl and her pregnant child."

"Did you personally confirm where the mortal lived?"

"No, I didn't feel any need to."

"For the Goddess of Wisdom that was awfully unwise."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that, if what I think happened, then you not only killed two innocents but also damned Perseus to Tartarus, foolishly."

"Huh?"

"Come with me, let's go check the place out."

So, we teleported to the apartment that she had destroyed. It had mostly been cleared, but I knew I was right the moment I entered the apartment. This apartment was none other than that of Sally Jackson.

All this had happened because of just a huge misunderstanding….

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. **

**R & R **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I said one chapter a week, but I had some stuff to do, and for more than a week I have been trying to log in to but apparently the servers are down? Or is it a problem that only I am facing? If so, please mention in the comments. I found out that the Mobile version is working.**

_Previously_

And then it struck me, Thalia had mentioned a lot of times that the Gods were responsible for the sudden death of Sally Jackson and her unborn child.

"You also had his mother killed?"

"No, just the girl and her pregnant child."

"Did you personally confirm where the mortal lived?"

"No, I didn't feel any need to."

"For the Goddess of Wisdom that was awfully unwise."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that, if what I think happened, then you not only killed two innocents but also damned Perseus to Tartarus, foolishly."

"Huh?"

"Come with me, let's go check the place out."

So, we teleported to the apartment that she had destroyed. It had mostly been cleared, but I knew I was right the moment I entered the apartment. This apartment was none other than that of Sally Jackson.

All this had happened because of just a huge misunderstanding….

_Now_

_**Artemis P.O.V**_

My sister in her hatred for Poseidon and his sea spawn had not even bothered to look into it. Even if Perseus had betrayed her daughter, that was no excuse to kill the mortal.

_"You would've done the same." Diana spoke up._

_"I wouldn't have fallen for the boy," I replied._

_"Who talked about liking him? I said you would've killed the mortal too."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Where did this falling for the boy come from?"_

_"I just thought..."_

_"You thought? Since when have you started thinking about this stuff?"_

_I was speechless, only for a moment._

_"Since you started having feelings for him."_

_"I told you I do not like him, nor do I hate him. He is just okay.", she shrieked back._

_"If you insist." _

_This shut her up and I decided to focus more towards the outside world._

"Do you get it?" I asked my sister.

"No?" she replied.

"Doesn't the apartment number ring a bell?"

"No..."

"This is none other than the apartment of Sally Jackson" I broke the news.

"So?... Oh...OH...OH!"

It finally dawned upon her and her face was of absolute horror, on realizing her mistake. Then again it was masked with confusion.

"You said two innocents? One was his mother, who was the other?"

"An unborn child" I solemnly replied.

"WHAT!?"

Her legs gave way and she fell on the floor. And then she broke into tears.

ATHENA, the Goddess of Strength, had broken into tears. I had no idea, how to console her, but I decided to go with how I console my hunters, patting on their backs and holding their hands. Athena continued to sob.

After about five minutes, she calmed herself and let go of me. I also stood up.

"Why were you crying?" I asked her.

"Don't you get it? I am supposed to be the Goddess of Wisdom, how did I not see this, how could I let my hatred get in the way of justice. Justice is supposed to be my domain. Not only that, but I killed innocents. I thought I had changed, I was trying to become better to set an example for my children. Furthermore I condemned my daughter's love to Tartarus. Surely she was blinded but she was a human but I was an Olympian! I should have calmed her down and looked into the matter. But NO, I continued to be the same old Athena. He had changed us, he gave me hope, that I could change too. But NO, I let my impulse get the better of me!" She raged on.

"Calm down. Calm down..." I consoled her.

The thing was, she was right, she had been impulsive and was completely to blame for her actions, so were the rest of us, but not as much as her, because we took her word for it. Though I also let my hatred for men cloud my judgement, I must change that too.

Not all men are like that, Perseus, was one example of how loyal men can be. Therefore from now on I must resolve to judge them each on their own actions and not generalize them. Easier said than done.

So, I decided to be honest with her, because even if it would hurt, she needed to hear it.

"I probably shouldn't be saying this right now, but you like to hear the truth, no matter how bitter it is, so I am going to be honest with you."

Seeing that she didn't react, I sighed, with relief.

"Yes, it was your fault that you were blinded by hatred, that you didn't think straight, and that you killed innocent humans who did you no harm, and condemned perhaps the greatest hero of all times, to Tartarus, a place of nightmares. You cannot change what has happened but you can make amends. Or at least you can try. And the best way to do that is to admit your mistake, to swallow your ego and pride and to admit that you were wrong, in front of the Council as well as the camp and especially Annabeth. Only then can you somewhat get rid of the guilt which is weighing you down." I finished, short of breath.

She looked at me, weirdly.

But, thankfully, she understood that I was right, and what she must do.

"Very well, I will do so, but let me prepare myself mentally."

"Indeed, take your time, but don't take long enough."

And with that I vanished, leaving a thoughtful Athena behind.

_**Athena P.O.V**_

Artemis was right, I had messed up and now to atone for it I must apologize to everybody. Since when did Artemis become so rational. The speech she gave was inspiring and helped me a lot, more than she thought she did.

So, I have to prepare a speech.

Suddenly, I felt another presence in the apartment. It wasn't a human, nor a god, I couldn't identify the intruder with my senses. So I decided to see what the presence was. I entered a bedroom, where the presence had the most energy, but I couldn't see anything. The presence was still there and it grew stronger by the second.

From the corner of my eye I saw a black cloud forming, it grew bigger and bigger and then it came towards me, with a malicious intent. I backed away, frightened. Yes, I was frightened. But as suddenly as it had appeared, it disappeared, very close to my face.

I shook the feeling away, and flashed out of the apartment, back to the safety of my palace.

_**Thalia P.O.V**_

Artemis had been outright rude to me. There was no need for it. I wouldn't have disobeyed her order, nor was I questioning it, I was just putting forward my concerns.

Could it be that she was using it as a deflecting mechanism? Does that mean I am right, and we are facing another threat, but why would Artemis hide something so important from us? It doesn't add up. This doesn't mean she was lying to me, or hiding something, it could mean absolutely nothing, I might just be overthinking it all.

I exited her tent, time to tell the hunters that they were going to a place which they dreaded.

On my way I met Pheobe, so I asked her to gather all the hunters outside Artemis' tent, which she did. Within 5 minutes all the hunters who could be there, were there.

"Hello sisters! I have gathered you all here to inform you of a decision that Lady Artemis has made, and that is that we will be residing in Camp Half Blood for an unknown period."

Obviously this news had an effect that was expected. There was a lot of shrieking(mostly Pheobe) and grumbling about this matter. I thought to silence them, but then rememerbing Artemis' treatment with my own self, I decided against it.

I decided to listen to their protests and to try and reduce the hatred they had for the campers. Turned out it was a general dislike for the male species in the Camp, the Hunters thought of them as obnoxious idiots and perverts.

The humor in the fact that the Hunters themselves were full of themselves regarding their being better than the campers wasn't lost on me. But of course I wouldn't mention it to them. I had been a camper before I joined the Hunt thus I knew both the perspectives.

I sort of succeeded in convincing them to go to Camp, not that they had a choice, but it seemed to them they had, which was good enough. Besides talking about the errors of the Campers was fun, considering the gloomy mood that had been there due to the recent attacks.

Anyhow, our discussion had to end, because the sun had set and everyone needed a good night's sleep, for the long journey tomorrow.

_**Artemis P.O.V **_

After setting the moon on course, and ensuring that Chiron was well-aware of our arrival tomorrow, I returned to our camp. I had thought of helping Thalia calm the hunters, because like always I had expected the negotiations to continue. But I was pleasently surprised when I saw that not one hunter was up, except those on guard duty. How did Thalia convince them? However she did, it was good enough. I could rest too. Even though we Gods don't need to rest, others don't but I do, because the Hunters seep away a lot of my energy.

I fell in bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

_**Chiron P.O.V**_

Lady Artemis had come to inform me about their expected arrival tomorrow. It had already become extremely hard with the Romans. They did have their own camp similar to the one in Los Angeles but still the influx of Romans in the Greek camp was too much. Sure, it helped with the defenses, but the rivalry and competition between the Romans and the Greeks was getting too much. More and more fights were breaking up. Not to mention that the Romans weren't willing to accept my authority on any matter. I should probably mention these concerns with the Gods, Artemis is a good choice, better than Dionysus at least.

Although with this arrival of the Hunters, things were bound to get heated up. And the Hunters hadn't decided whether they would be staying with the Roman or the Greek camp.

**R & R. **

**I love suggestions and comments, leave them :)**

**Although I won't be able to post one chapter a week, I'll try but no promises. One Chapter every fortnight hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your thoughts, although to top it up, I am open to ideas, the plot is loosely based on what I have in mind, the keyword is loosely.**

_Previously_

_**Chiron P.O.V**_

Lady Artemis had come to inform me about their expected arrival tomorrow. It had already become extremely hard with the Romans. They did have their own camp similar to the one in Los Angeles but still the influx of Romans in the Greek camp was too much. Sure, it helped with the defenses, but the rivalry and competition between the Romans and the Greeks was getting too much. More and more fights were breaking up. Not to mention that the Romans weren't willing to accept my authority on any matter. I should probably mention these concerns with the Gods, Artemis is a good choice, better than Dionysus at least.

Although with this arrival of the Hunters, things were bound to get heated up. And the Hunters hadn't decided whether they would be staying with the Roman or the Greek camp.

_Now_

_**Thalia P.O.V**_

When I woke up, the sun was just on the horizon, meaning we still had ample time, before we set out. This was our last day in Yellowstone National Park. Every time we came here, we set camp in the densest of vegetation, so that we weren't disturbed by the tourists. Not that there weren't many, but they all stuck to the usual routes. Besides, I don't think Artemis had the permit to hunt, but she didn't have any regard for authority so it didn't really matte. Any mortal, unfortunate enough to discover us, if not killed by the arrows of the Hunters, would certainly be wiped from existence if he/she (more likely he), asked to see our permit.

Anyhow, as I still had time, I decided to explore the forest. Even though I was a hunter, and their Lieutenant, I still was pretty damn bad at moving around without making a noise. Pheobe and Atlanta were better than me, way better, but to be fair I was new, compared to them.

My hearing was good though, and I heared someone above me, on the trees, moving towards me. And moving fast. Suddenly the noise stopped. I peered around, until I identified the source. It was none other than Artemis. She jumped down.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just exploring around?" I answered.

"Let me rephrase, what are you doing, up so early?"

"I just woke up, didn't feel like getting back to sleep, so decided to come here, it's just so peaceful here."

"You came here looking for peace?"

"Not really, but come to think of it, I should. I need to think with a better state of mind, how I am going to control myself while at Camp."

"THAT, is something you should really work on."

"Yeah, anyways, why are you here?"

She sighed.

"Same as you, just a different reason."

"Oh, what is bothering you?"

She looked at me weirdly.

"You know you can trust me." I reassured her.

"I know" she replied.

"It's just... never mind."

"Come on" I pestered her.

"Follow me."

And with this, she set out, leaving me to follow her, which I did. She moved fast, and gracefully, unlike me.

I wondered what she was hiding, something that bothered her? Not a very reassuring thought. My thought process was stopped short when I paid attention to what lay before me.

We had come to a place where the forest ended, and the river began. But we were on a rocky ledge, and across the river, in front of us was a cascade. And beyond that, on the sides lay the forest, but directly in front of us was the sun. It looked as if it was emerging from the water itself. The scene itself was breathtakingly beautiful. And the voice of the falling water and the chirping of the now awake birds, made the scene look unworldly.

For a moment, I forgot everything. And I stood there, open-mouthed, according to Artemis, taking in the beautiful scene. I was brought back, with the chuckling of my patron and sister-in-arms who was thoroughly amused by the spectacle I made of myself.

"Like it?"

"Love it!"

"This place calms me down, reminds me that there is still good in this world. I discovered it with Zoe."

And with that she became silent and so did I. We sat on the edge for a while, before I felt Artemis tense, she jumped up, her eyes darting, looking for something. Then after a moment or two, she visibly relaxed, although this had unnerved me. I hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, but her behavior had alerted me, something was wrong.

She abruptly decided to leave and thus I followed suit.

On the way back, she told me that we wouldn't be going to Camp as we usually did. We would be going on cars,for the later half of the journey, which were to be brought by the Roman campers. To say, I was shocked, would be an understatement.

I did question her, but she didn't pay heed to any of my questions, deep in thought, she went into her tent, leaving me hanging.

I knew what I was supposed to do, tell the Hunters, and make sure they were all ready for the journey ahead.

I had another thing coming.

_**Artemis P.O.V**_

The perfect moment had been ruined. I had thought, by showing Thalia the wonderful place, I could get her to trust me. I knew she did, but I had the feeling that of late she was starting to doubt me. I couldn't explain it, but I could feel it, being her patron and all. Not like she was against me, but she had her reservations about what I was hiding from them and most importantly why.

It was all going very well, until I felt an inexplainable and unknown presence which immediately alerted me. I sprang up, my muscles tensed for any impending threat or whatsoever, but nothing happened, and that feeling disappeared as suddenly as it had come.

Unfortunately, the mood had been destroyed, I couldn't talk to Thalia now, so I decided it was time to head back. Thalia trudged behind me.

_**Jason P.O.V**_

Last night, Lady Diana had come, ordering us to set out in our cars for Nebraska. We were supposed to meet her and her hunters at Omaha. Therefore, I, and some of the other Romans (6 of them) were acting as chauffeurs for the Hunters. Usually, the Camp Leader doesn't do such tasks, but Lady Diana had asked. Besides, I hadn't seen Thals in a long time.

So we set for a 2000 km journey, which would approximately take us two-and-a-half days to complete. Our group formation was similar to our phalanx formation. We occupied two of the left most lanes. My car, followed by Frank and Dakota driving parallel-y. Behind them in the same formation of two cars each, were Octavian and Judith, Maria and Helen. I deliberately took female legionaries, keeping in mind the Hunters' hatred for men. I was against the idea of taking Octavian, but he was trouble, and Reyna had requested me to take him with me, so that he wouldn't cause any problem back at home.

Reyna led the Legion, wonderfully, in my absence.

I had decided that we would only stop for 6 hours to rest, because we had to reach on time, after all I had given my word to Lady Diana.

We were halfway to our first stop, a small town off the I-80 W, called Elmore. It was small, therefore would attract less attention, in other words, less monsters. Suddenly, I saw something dart forward, causing me to break. The others followed suit.

That something was a monster, a small one indeed. And then, from the other side of the highway came monsters, there seemed to be twenty of them, each the size of a car. I instructed the others on the walkie-talkies that we had, to remain in their cars, and to drive through the monsters. But Helen and Maria, the Mars' twins had already sprung into action. They jumped out cleaving through the monsters closest to them. Cursing their hot-headedness, I was forced to follow suit, along with the others. We all fought through, and regrouped near the twins. They were fighting with vigour, but the monsters were too many.

I knew we were outnumbered, at least 1 to 3 and the chances of all of us surviving were minimal. But I had to think of a strategy, to make sure most of us survived. I surveyed the newly turned battlefield, and suddenly had an idea. We had just crossed an overpass, which was not more than 200m away. I told Frank my idea, and he agreed. We planned on going under the overpass, where a branch of the river flowed. Then we would swim across. The monsters seemed dumb enough to follow. But they would drown, as most monsters couldn't swim.

I ordered Frank to lead the rest away, whereas I fought alongside the twins, trying to persuade them to give up fighting and run, between the slashing of swords. Thankfully, they agreed and after killing another monster, they turned on their heels and ran. I followed suit. But, even though the monsters couldn't swim, it certainly did not mean they couldn't run. They ran after us, and were steadily gaining on us.

I knew, looking behind while running from something always ends badly, but I couldn't stop myself. I looked over my shoulder, and suddenly I was blinded by a bright light, which caused me to trip and fall on my feet.

I scrambled up, and tried to see, what or rather who was the source of the bright light. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. It was none other than our patron, Mars.

He had landed right on the monsters, killing some while blinding others, who also died because of the divine light.

_**Mars P.O.V **_

I was shocked when I found out that Diana had requested the Romans to escort her Hunters to New York. She should've told me. Going out at this time, was not very intelligent, and she above all should know that. Thus I decided to keep an eye on those going to collect the Hunters.

So, I saw it all happen, how my daughters acted on impulse, and how they were fighting a losing battle. Unfortunately, the Fates prevented us from acting with the lives of our children. I was just contemplating my situation when it occurred to me, that there was a _way_. Thus I teleported right in the middle of the monsters, razing them down to the ground.

I walked up to Jupiter's son and addressed him.

"You did not take my blessings while going out for the quest, so I thought, I better come myself and offer you my blessings."

Confusion displayed itself on his face, which afterwards turned to understanding, a small smirk and then he finally replied.

"We were in a hurry, thus we forgot, we would like to sincerely apologize. Thank you for offering us your blessings."

And with that, satisfied that I hadn't broken any of Fates' rules and also establishing the safety of the Romans, I flashed back to Olympus satisfied.

_**Jason P.O.V**_

I couldn't believe Mars actually showed up and saved our asses. It was a clever way although I doubted he could pull it off again, meaning we had to be extra cautious.

By this time, the rest of the legionaries had come to me, they asked me why Mars had showed up, and I told them. They also understood. I made a new plan, that we won't stop, except for sleeping. I also reprimanded the twins, and they seemed genuinely ashamed.

Alas, we set out again, now in our battered cars. The formation too was resumed.

_**Thalia P.O.V**_

We, had set out, keeping the newer recruits in the front, behind Artemis, whereas we, the older recruits, brought up the rear. Most of them didn't seem to notice but Pheobe and I could feel that Artemis was tense. And she was moving fast, the newer recruits had a hard time catching up. We had been running through the woods for about an hour now, with no sign of stopping. She hadn't told us where we were to set camp, which was odd, considering she always did. But it seemed that we were to cover as much ground as possible. A long, tiring day it would prove to be.

**R & R. **

**Thank you once again for your reviews, serves as motivation!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Long time no see. I have been working on this for some time, after some time. **

**Yeah so, I thought that I would share my thoughts with you guys, and have your opinion on them. They will be absolutely and completely random. **

**So for this chapter, here is my question to you.**

**Does a villain know that he/she is a villain? Or is it how the people perceive them as? In the end, do they feel remorse?**

_Previously_

_**Thalia P.O.V**_

We, had set out, keeping the newer recruits in the front, behind Artemis, whereas we, the older recruits, brought up the rear. Most of them didn't seem to notice but Pheobe and I could feel that Artemis was tense. And she was moving fast, the newer recruits had a hard time catching up. We had been running through the woods for about an hour now, with no sign of stopping. She hadn't told us where we were to set camp, which was odd, considering she always did. But it seemed that we were to cover as much ground as possible. A long, tiring day it would prove to be.

_Now_

_**Jason P.O.V**_

Even though, it had been two days since the attack, no one could shake it off. I found humor in the fact that Mars had eluded the Fates. And this showed that now the Gods, did give a damn about their children. The person who was responsible for this was none other than the infamous Percy Jackson. He had helped everyone, but in the end, it hadn't been worth it. The fame, apparently had gotten to his head, deluding him into thinking that he could do anything and get away with it.

This wasn't just his own opinion, but rather it was reflected by both, the campers as well as the Gods. At least most of them. He hadn't never liked Percy from the beginning. Although he did admire his courage and bravery, which at many times was borderline stupid. To be fair, it could be Jason's own ego that made him so anti-Percy. And if he was being honest with himself, this wasn't fair with Percy. He was projecting his jealousy while judging him. Sure, it didn't change what Percy had done, but if he didn't become so biased of his image of Percy, it would surely bring doubt regarding his actions. Impartially of course, there could be a possibility, however minute, that he could've been framed. But he decided not to think of it anymore, because there was no point dwelling on the past.

_**Artemis P.O.V**_

We were nearing our destination, the city of Omaha in Nebraska. The hunters were all tired, but we continued to move forward. The obvious reason being because we didn't want to be late. We had told them that we would be there in three days, and I intended on keeping my word. The less obvious reason was that we were being followed. By monsters of course. Normally, we would've stopped and fought them. But the hunters were very tired, and it would hinder our meeting with the Romans. And the monsters didn't gain on us. At first I thought it had been because we were moving too fast, they weren't able to keep formation. The truth dawned upon me, much later. They were keeping their distance deliberately. Not normal monster behavior. And that was what kept me from turning around and fighting them off.

_**Athena P.O.V **_

I had readied the speech. The most suitable time I had decided would be upon the arrival of Artemis and her hunters. That would save me repeating that speech too many times. I was a goddess. But I still felt guilty. And their disapproving looks, shouldn't matter but I knew that they would. I could lock myself up afterwards and not leave Olympus for the next 50 years or so, but that was practically impossible. Before Perseus Jackson, it was easy, NOW, not so much.

The worst part was, that I had made a fool of myself and because of that humans had died. The demigods especially my own children might not forgive me for that. But I had to try, I owed it to Percy. However, I knew I was doing this for myself more than anybody. I wouldn't be able to live without the guilt. Sure, I could suppress it, but for how long?

_**Percy P.O.V**_

It would soon be time. I will make myself known to the Olympians. The best time would be when all of them gathered. I knew exactly what I was going to say, when I reintroduced myself. Escaping from Tartarus, had been easy. Hiding myself had been difficult. Until I mastered it. I wasn't a ninja, but I could sure mask my presence. And with that, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**Jason P.O.V**_

Today, we would collect the hunters. Lady Diana had decided that we were to meet at the Durham Museum. That way, we wouldn't attract much attention, and could blend in with the tourists. Another thing that concerned me was my meeting with Thalia. Last time, it hadn't ended so well, with an exchange of lightning blows from both sides. Her loyalty to Percy was unwavering. No one could convince her that he was indeed guilty. Not the hunters. Not Lady Diana. And certainly not Lord Jupiter.

This time, however, Jason had decided that he wouldn't discuss the topic. He wanted to make amends and keep their relationship civil. He just hoped that she wouldn't approach the topic either.

After another three hours of driving, we finally arrived. However, there were no hunters to be seen. Guess they _were _late. Suddenly, figures jumped down from the Museum's roof. Leave it to the hunters, to make an entrance. It turned out that the hunters had been waiting for them, for at least two hours. Lady Diana didn't seem too happy because of this, but she also seemed relieved to see them.

He and everyone else had expected that Thalia would sit in his car. So they were surprised when she joined Octavian in his car. Jason was not only surprised but also hurt. Thalia had motioned the younger hunters to climb into Jason's car to which they obliged.

After Lady Diana vanished, we started our journey, back to New York. The formation remained the same, except I switched Dakota with Octavian. Now that we were more people, we could easily cover the distance in half the time. Discussing this with Thalia first, would be a better idea. Besides I wanted an excuse to talk to her. She replied in an affirmative. The hunters would sleep now, and we would switch places when they woke up. I noticed however, the curt replies she gave. She hadn't forgotten about our last spat. Seems like I will have to apologize.

_**Thalia P.O.V**_

Artemis had mentioned that I should behave when in Camp, because she knew that I would be involved in a fight with Annabeth. But she hadn't mentioned anything about Jason, mainly because she hadn't known about our row. I wasn't as mad as I had been a year ago, when we had last met. This would be a good day as any, to show that even though they had come to pick us up, that didn't make us friends. So, I sat with Octavian instead of Jason. But to be honest, it was a very wise decision on my part, because I didn't trust Octavian around the newest recruits. The fact that I made it painfully obvious to Jason that he was going to receive no special treatment from me, was just the icing on the cake. I continued this treatment and coldly replied to his proposal, even though it was brilliant.

I slept soundly, knowing that it would be my turn to drive in a couple of hours. I was woken when Octavian slammed the cars breaks. According to him, we had come to a stop, to change drivers and he was going to bump his car into Frank's therefore he had to apply tight brakes. I didn't buy it, he probably did it to wake me.

I took the wheel, and we resumed the journey, in the night. It is the most peaceful thing, where I could clear my thoughts and admire nature. But Octavian's snoring made it downright impossible. He not only made it impossible to think but also woke up the rest of the hunters. Personally, I felt sorry for him. He had driven all the way to pick us up, he deserved the sleep. The rest of the hunters, apparently didn't share my sentiments and they decided to make him pay for disturbing their sleep. I could do nothing but suppress my laughter seeing them give him a make-over. They took his shaving cream from the glove compartment, and applied it all over his face, including his lips. He licked his lips, taking in the cream. We all laughed outright at the sight, but he didn't wake up.

_**Jason P.O.V **_

Pheobe had sat with me, and after some time fell asleep. They had been travelling for two days, with little to no rest, of course they were tired. We had switched, in the middle of the night and it was my turn to sleep. She woke me up, soon enough. Or at least, I considered it to be soon. Even though I had slept for seven hours straight. We had just entered West Virginia and it was just 7:30 AM. We would be there by 3 PM at most, provided there was no diversion.

We switched again, as the Romans were to do the last stretch of the journey. After all, we were there chauffeurs and not the other way around.

The journey was a silent one. And before long we were there. Our home, Long Island, New York. Even though, it wasn't our actual home, but we had come to terms with it. This was it, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, side by side.

_**Chiron P.O.V **_

We heard the cars, and both the Romans and the Greeks gathered to greet them. Thalia Grace trudged past me, followed by the rest of the Hunters. That meant they were staying with us. I wasn't sure if that was fortunate or unfortunate. Glad that they had chosen us over the Romans, but that meant more broken noses and bones of the Greeks. I decided not to worry about it too much.

Suddenly, Lady Athena popped up in front of me. She said that she had to address the Romans and the Greeks so they all should be gathered at sundown. All the Olympians would be present too. I wondered what this announcement could be. Could it be a development regarding the jolt we all had felt? Most of the campers had forgotten about it, but I hadn't. Then again, I wasn't a camper.

I should inform Jason and Reyna about this too. After all, those Romans don't pay me any heed. Jason and Reyna could gather them efficiently and quickly. With that thought in mind, I entered Camp Jupiter.

**R & R. **

**I need your opinion on my thoughts and constructive criticism regarding the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is another chapter!**

**Thank you OverLordRaven for reviewing the story, and sticking with it throughout. PrehistoriCreatorNP, good thinking, I'll use it, you'll see. **

**You might argue that Zhang was Praetor, we don't do that here.**

_Previously_

_**Chiron P.O.V **_

We heard the cars, and both the Romans and the Greeks gathered to greet them. Thalia Grace trudged past me, followed by the rest of the Hunters. That meant they were staying with us. I wasn't sure if that was fortunate or unfortunate. Glad that they had chosen us over the Romans, but that meant more broken noses and bones of the Greeks. I decided not to worry about it too much.

Suddenly, Lady Athena popped up in front of me. She said that she had to address the Romans and the Greeks so they all should be gathered at sundown. All the Olympians would be present too. I wondered what this announcement could be. Could it be a development regarding the jolt we all had felt? Most of the campers had forgotten about it, but I hadn't. Then again, I wasn't a camper.

I should inform Jason and Reyna about this too. After all, those Romans don't pay me any heed. Jason and Reyna could gather them efficiently and quickly. With that thought in mind, I entered Camp Jupiter.

_Now_

_**Artemis P.O.V **_

At first, I couldn't feel anything. Being a goddess, I should've felt the presence of the monster especially when I focused on it, but nothing. Therefore, I decided to go to the last place I had felt its presence, the most peaceful spot. At least it had been, until it was destroyed by the presence. I teleported there and decided to thoroughly scout the area. After a very long time, I had been alone. I was in the middle of the forest, somewhere I always felt at home. This was my domain. Not really, but I had kind of adapted it I guess. Or I had adapted myself. Isn't it the same thing?

I decided that for once, I wouldn't use my godly senses, rather do everything in the mortal manner. I almost forgot how hard it was, and was tempted to take help from my immortal senses, but then I didn't. That was because I understood that even though it included more hard-work, in the end it paid off. The sense of accomplishment was exhilarating. Not that I got to experience that. I thought I would get a trail, which the monster may have left behind. The monsters aren't known to cover their tracks. But I could find none. After tirelessly searching for any clue, I could find none.

Frustration built up inside me. How could I, the Huntress not find a trail for the Hunt? Added to that, the sun was going down, and my mortal abilities wouldn't be able to cope with the darkness. And if that wasn't enough, I got a call from Athena, to present myself in front of the Olympian Council. I quickly made up my mind and switched to the godly senses. Within minutes I picked up a faint smell, which would be enough. I could now continue tracking the monster, once I got back from the meeting. With that thought in mind, I teleported to the Throne Room.

_**Athena P.O.V **_

Finally, I had prepared the speech. Now I had to speak. Probably, for the first time, I had to admit that I was wrong. I am nervous, would be an understatement. I was nervously pacing around the throne room. Hestia had already called the Council. Slowly, the Olympians started arriving. Hera, followed by Dionysus, Hades, Zeus, Apollo, Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hephaestus and Hermes. Artemis appeared last. The one thing common and visible on their faces was apprehension. Obviously, seeing me anxious worried all of them.

"I have an announcement to make, I'd like to make it once. Let's go to the demigods so that I can explain the situation clearly."

And with that I teleported to Camp Half-Blood, shortly followed by the rest of the Olympians. We stood in the amphitheater and waited. Soon the Greeks followed by Chiron, Hunters followed by Lieutenant Thalia, and the Romans followed by Praetors, Jason and Reyna.

I cleared my throat.

"I have to regrettably inform you all of a terrible mistake that I have made. In the past, I wouldn't be standing here, explaining myself, and expressing my shame. But things have changed. We gods have changed. And all because of ONE person. The one person, who is responsible for changing us. I cannot say whether it's for good or bad, but he affected. Yes, I'm talking about none other than Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

I paused, registering the shock on the faces of my audience; Olympians and demigods alike.

"Yes, I know, mentioning his name is taboo. He was banished to Tartarus, and on his way he promised vengeance. But, I am here to admit that his banishment itself, was on erroneous grounds. And for that, I am to blame."

Another pause, letting it sink in.

"I'll be honest with you, I never liked the sea spawn to begin with. And his being with my daughter was outrageous. I didn't think he was deserving. But he proved me wrong. And grudgingly I came to accept the fact that he was more than just the son of the Sea God. I suppose, him proving me wrong did hurt my pride. So when I learned about their break-up, and how he was cheating on my daughter, my previous anger fueled by my pride rose again. I decided to wreck vengeance on behalf of my daughter. Now you might think that the Ancient Laws forbid intervention in the lives of our children. I'm here to tell you, everything has loopholes.

Anyhow, moving on, I wrongfully blamed him, so that he was hated throughout the camp, fully knowing that he would break. And he did. That brought the attention of the other Olympians, many of whom saw him as a threat. You all know the rest.

I wasn't ashamed for what I did. The way I saw it, he deserved it. Except that he didn't. My revenge was all because of him hurting my daughter by cheating on her. It was recently brought to my attention that he never cheated on her. Around that time, some chats between a mortal and Percy Jackson surfaced, which indicated that he was in a relationship with a mortal. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case. The pregnant woman according to the text messages, was none other than Sally Jackson, his mother."

Slowly, understanding spread on all their faces.

"Nevertheless, in my vengeful streak, after his banishment, I convinced my father to blow up her apartment, making up evidence of a monster activity. He dutifully did so. Now, you all would have received this information earlier, if Poseidon had checked up on his _"lovely Sally Jackson"_, whom he claimed to have loved dearly. If he had visited her place, even once, he would've seen signs of godly activity. This just goes to show that he didn't really love her, as he claimed he did. Undoubtedly, I am more to blame than him, but he must share the blame too. Actually, all of us Olympians, who voted against him are to be blamed. And all his friends, including my daughter, are held responsible. His fatal flaw, was loyalty, we all forgot that."

Silence.

Suddenly, Thalia Grace came forward. In a deathly quiet voice, she rebuked us,

"You all should feel nothing other than shame. You feel bad? You deserve it. You made a mistake. A mistake is something that can be repented for. You have sinned. Gods and Demigods alike."

She turned on her heel, and stormed out of the meeting, leaving us open-mouthed.

_**Artemis P.O.V**_

To say, I had seen it coming, would be untrue. But I shouldn't have expected anything else either. Her only good male friend had been unjustly punished by the Olympians, including me. Even though, we had a strictly no-male policy, this was restricted to mainly relationships. The hunters themselves hated the opposite gender, mainly because they hadn't had very nice experiences concerning the males. So the newer hunters were surprised why Thalia stood up for this guy so much, they didn't know who he really was.

I was shocked out of my though process by the sound of clapping. It's not like I haven't heard clapping. However, someone clapping in such a situation was odd. And the sole sound of clapping resonated throughout the amphitheater was eerie.

The crowd parted, and from among them, a demigod came forward. He was with them so I assumed he was a demigod. I couldn't be sure, because of the black-hood that covered his face. His whole attire was black, robes and hood. A quick glance at my fellow Olympians confirmed that they didn't know who it was. Even the campers looked confused.

He came forward, standing about ten feet from us. Before he could come any forward, Zeus asked him in his thunderous voice, "Identify yourself, intruder!"

Always with the theatrics.

Nevertheless, the figure made no attempt at revealing himself, making Zeus angrier and everyone else, including myself, curious. He stood completely motionless.

"Who are you?" Athena asked. She had composed herself. I did feel sorry for her. She had to swallow her pride and admit that she was wrong. It is harder for us gods, more for her because of her pride. Though, she had done it, it took a lot of courage, I suppose.

The figure looked at her but continued to fulfil his vow of silence. By this time, I had figured that it was a he, the built made it obvious. The odd thing was that even my godly senses could not place anything regarding this individual.

Apparently, no one else could either. Everyone was as mystified as myself. Except Zeus. His rage at being disobeyed was more than his curiosity.

"SPEAK, or I shall destroy you for disobeying me!" he thundered.

No response.

I started to wonder whether this was bravery borderline stupidity or he was just deaf. Zeus had had enough. He threw his lightning bolt at the figure. A bright spark followed making all the demigods cover their eyes. But we gods didn't need to cover our eyes with fear of being incinerated. The dust made it harder to see. When it settled, I was shocked, to say the least.

He hadn't moved an inch and didn't seem fazed in the least, not that I could be sure, the shadow of his hood covered his face. EVERYONE was shocked.

The mood of the gathering had become more serious than it had ever been. There was this sudden stillness in the air, and for once everyone was equally bewildered.

Athena regained her posture, and asked again, "Who are you?"

The edge in her voice and her wary tone didn't go unnoticed by me. Everyone was on the edge.

Finally, when it seemed he would be struck again by Zeus, he spoke.

His voice was soft and he spoke in the softest of manners. It sounded as if he was whispering, but his voice could be heard all over the amphitheater. Whether it was because of the silence, or was he actually hissing, I couldn't be sure.

"I have to say, I didn't expect you to feel remorse" he looked at Athena.

She looked away, probably ashamed.

Then he faced the demigods, with his back to us. From the corner of the eye, I saw Zeus seething.

"Campers and legionnaires, my _crimes _precede my name!"

With that, he took of his hood. By the looks on the faces of the demigods, they were all shocked. Most of the females had hands over their mouths. Probably because they were more dramatic than the male population.

And then he whirled and faced us. The expression of the demigods was justified. Unconsciously, even my hand covered my face.

None other than Perseus Jackson.

Seeing the looks on our faces, he smirked. Although, it was only momentarily and he became serious again.

He turned towards Athena and coldly said, "Nevertheless, I am afraid, it won't change the facts. You killed my mother and punished me wrongly."

She was left speechless.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades hadn't gotten over their shock.

"Why so shocked? Did I not promise you that I will be back? Do you think I am anything like you? That I wouldn't keep my word? Or I am that forgetful?"

After a pause he continued.

"I am not here for any of you, for now. As of now, I have a much greater responsibility and I must attend to it."

"The monster that escaped from Tartarus?" Athena had regained her voice.

His head turned towards her, "So you know about the monster?"

"No, we don't know who the monster is, but we assume it is something dangerous," she was normalizing, being in her comfort zone, "What do you know about the-"

He cut her off, "The less you know the better."

Then as an afterthought he added, "Just so we are clear, I am not doing this for any of you. My loyalties lie elsewhere now."

Poseidon seemed to have gotten over his shock, "Are you suggesting-"

Raising his finger, he silenced him. "I do not intend on speaking to any of you, unless it is absolutely necessary. I would suggest, for everyone's sake, if none of you came in my way, in any way possible."

Then with his back to us, he addressed the assembled demigods, "Don't think that you all are absolved of your disloyalty. You are also responsible. Especially, you and you."

He looked towards the Daughter of Athena and the son of Hades. And he walked away, the way he had come. Leaving everybody shell-shocked.

After a minute or two, when everybody was out of their stupor, some of the demigods ran after him to find him. They came back, empty-handed.

We, the Olympians, were really stupefied, by the drastic turn of events, and soon returned to Olympus. I thought, a meeting would've been called, but it seemed that no-one was in the mood for one. They weren't even sure, what was there to discuss.

Back at my palace, I wondered why I hadn't turned him into an animal. After all, if any other male had disrespected a god, he would've been turned into a jackalope. Come to think, why hadn't any other Olympian incinerated him? Was it because, the lightning bolt had done no damage, that made us wary?

So many questions, and no answers.

**R & R.**

**A/N: I might not be able to update, until late September. Until then, Ciao.**

**Keep reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back. I know September is long gone, and I should've updated earlier, and I would've if I could. The thing is, with the assessments and all. I didn't get the time. But the year is ending (at the point when I started writing this chapter, at least) so I thought there should be another chapter. **

**Although, I'm not very happy with the number of reviews, or the lack thereof. That's for the record.**

**I can't promise when I'll update later, but I'll try when I can. Stay with me.**

_Previously_

_"Campers and legionnaires, my __crimes __precede my name!"_

_With that, he took of his hood. By the looks on the faces of the demigods, they were all shocked. Most of the females had hands over their mouths. Probably because they were more dramatic than the male population._

_And then he whirled and faced us. The expression of the demigods was justified. Unconsciously, even my hand covered my face._

_None other than Perseus Jackson._

_Seeing the looks on our faces, he smirked. Although, it was only momentarily and he became serious again._

_He turned towards Athena and coldly said, "Nevertheless, I am afraid, it won't change the facts. You killed my mother and punished me wrongly."_

_She was left speechless._

_Zeus, Poseidon and Hades hadn't gotten over their shock._

_"Why so shocked? Did I not promise you that I will be back? Do you think I am anything like you? That I wouldn't keep my word? Or I am that forgetful?"_

_After a pause he continued._

_"I am not here for any of you, for now. As of now, I have a much greater responsibility and I must attend to it."_

_"The monster that escaped from Tartarus?" Athena had regained her voice._

_His head turned towards her, "So you know about the monster?"_

_"No, we don't know who the monster is, but we assume it is something dangerous," she was normalizing, being in her comfort zone, "What do you know about the-"_

_He cut her off, "The less you know the better."_

_Then as an afterthought he added, "Just so we are clear, I am not doing this for any of you. My loyalties lie elsewhere now."_

_Poseidon seemed to have gotten over his shock, "Are you suggesting-"_

_Raising his finger, he silenced him. "I do not intend on speaking to any of you, unless it is absolutely necessary. I would suggest, for everyone's sake, if none of you came in my way, in any way possible."_

_Then with his back to us, he addressed the assembled demigods, "Don't think that you all are absolved of your disloyalty. You are also responsible. Especially, you and you."_

_He looked towards the Daughter of Athena and the son of Hades. And he walked away, the way he had come. Leaving everybody shell-shocked._

_After a minute or two, when everybody was out of their stupor, some of the demigods ran after him to find him. They came back, empty-handed._

_We, the Olympians, were really stupefied, by the drastic turn of events, and soon returned to Olympus. I thought, a meeting would've been called, but it seemed that no-one was in the mood for one. They weren't even sure, what was there to discuss._

_Back at my palace, I wondered why I hadn't turned him into an animal. After all, if any other male had disrespected a god, he would've been turned into a jackalope. Come to think, why hadn't any other Olympian incinerated him? Was it because, the lightning bolt had done no damage, that made us wary?_

_So many questions, and no answers._

_Now_

_**Thalia P.O.V**_

Finally, Percy's innocence had been proven, and I was relieved. I don't know why, I mean I always knew he couldn't do anything like this. But this relief proved otherwise. I hadn't been completely sure of his loyalty. And that unsureness gnawed at me. It was guilt. How could I have even considered the notion that he was guilty? I had judged others, but come to think of it, I wasn't any better.

No wait, I am better than the rest. After all, I continued to support him.

But it wasn't my 100% support and trust in him.

That does make me bad, just not as bad as them.

Finally, after reassuring myself, I was able to return to the Camp.

The gods had left by now. And the Romans had returned to their camp. Everyone had returned to what they were doing, which was basically nothing useful.

I was surprised that no one paid me any attention, considering that I did throw a tantrum in front of them all. But something seemed different, AND odd. The usual loud noises had been replaced by hushed whispers and confused looks.

When I entered our cabin, I was surprised to find out that Artemis wasn't there. When I asked Pheobe, I found out that something had happened while I was gone.

Apparently, Percy had returned from Tartarus, for which I was relieved, but I was angry as to why he hadn't visited me. Well, to be fair, he did come to camp, I wasn't there to meet him halfway.

But still, it hurt that I had missed him. Anyhow, that wasn't the highlight. Zeus had thrown his lightning bolt at Percy, which should've been enough to incinerate him, but Percy was completely unfazed and unharmed.

Also, he didn't want to talk to any of us, and from what Pheobe knew, he had only returned to catch some kind of monster that only the gods knew about.

Wow, so much had happened in just half-an-hour. The time I had spent brooding.

_**Annabeth P.O.V**_

I didn't know what to feel. I was confused. And for a Daughter of Athena, that is the most perturbing thing. Was it the fact that the boy that I had once loved was completely unrecognizable and wanted nothing to do with me, or that he had been wrongfully accused by my mother and likewise punished wrongly? I was conflicted.

I acknowledged the fact that he had changed. Not only physically, but also mentally. Percy, my Percy had been easy to talk to. This Percy, he had this aura of authority around him that not even most of the gods could manage.

Despite his cold demeanor and unmasked indifference I knew he was hurt. The more I thought about it the more I blamed myself.

Everyone knew Tartarus wasn't a place to go. Not even the gods went near the place, especially after Gaea had waged war on Olympus. He had gone there, all alone. The monsters there must've tortured him. Keep that aside, knowing that his fatal flaw was loyalty and we all punished him for being disloyal, that must've pained him more than anything. Furthermore, he was left alone, and betrayed by the people who he had trusted. Me.

The more I thought about it the more suffocation I felt. I had wronged Percy.

And now, I had moved on from Percy. I'm still not sure how I am supposed to feel about that, considering my break-up from Percy was on circumstances which have now changed.

And the fact that the guy I now liked, didn't like me back, didn't help my situation.

_**Jack P.O.V**_

I always knew he was innocent. This just went on to prove how bigoted the gods really were. I mean come on. Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom had emotionally instead of logic. Way to go.

And now everyone knew that they had wronged Perseus. But except from Athena, they didn't seem particularly sorry.

But I had other things in mind. I was finally going to meet my half-sister Thalia. I had heard a lot about her, but this was the first time I would see her in person. I was told that the girl who had shouted at the Olympians was her, and I had been awed. She had spoken up to the gods, something not even Chiron seemed to have the guts to do.

I entered my cabin. It was the same as I had left it. No one had come in, and that surprised me. Suddenly, it occurred to me that she was a hunter and would probably sleep in Lady Artemis' Cabin. But still, I had hoped she would at least visit the cabin. Crestfallen, I exited my cabin and decided to go to the beach.

Whereas, I was aware that the water wasn't my domain, and my uncle wasn't very fond of his nephews, the water still calmed me. It always had. Not that I had told anyone, for they would've called me a madman. And I wasn't very well-liked by my fellow campers because I always believed in Percy. Even though, I hadn't met him, I had heard his name a lot, and I tried to show my support whenever I could. It had put me in quite a few fights with the other campers, especially Clarisse and Annabeth. I could handle myself, and was able to beat them every time after the first 40 times or so.

There was no one at the beach. Just the way I wanted it to be. I knew, it wouldn't be long before the conch horn would be sounded, for the meeting. I decided to enjoy whatever time I had left.

_**Clarisse P.O.V**_

I don't know what to think. Therefore, I decided not to. Not until I absolutely had to, as in, at the meeting.

Chiron seemed at a loss of words too. But he finally began.

"In the light of recent events, I think it's safe to say that we have wronged our hero, Perseus. We now know, that he was wrongly accused and his name was tarnished. We blamed him for one mistake, ignoring everything he had done for us."

"We know it's our fault. But surely, you haven't called the meeting just to say that," Travis interjected.

"Indeed. Firstly, all of you should clear your names in your respective cabins. Secondly, as Perseus has himself said, he must not be contacted. If he wishes to talk, he will. We must respect his wishes."

At this faces fell.

_**Perseus P.O.V**_

I hope they would do exactly as I had told them to. Otherwise, they would just be giving me an excuse to give them what they deserve.

Tomorrow, I begin to complete my mission.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**R&R**


End file.
